Kehangatan di Salju
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Salju tak selamanya dingin dan buruk, ia dapat menghangat dan memberi kebaikan di suatu waktu. Di suatu waktu yang bahkan tak dapat kauduga dan kauterka / NaLu / AU / Spesial for Hina Heartfilia yang mungkin sudah lupa sama janji saya bikinin fic


**Kehangatan di Salju**

Lucy menyukai Natsu. Semua sudah tahu itu. Itu terlihat dari matanya selalu bersinar cerah melihat senyum Natsu yang menawannya – bahkan Gray yang tidak peka tahu kalau Lucy menyukai Natsu dari matanya. Senyumnya membuat Lucy membeku. Terkadang juga meleleh. Apapun itu, Lucy sangat menyukai Natsu.

Tapi, apa respon Natsu? Biasa saja. Ia acuh tak acuh saat semua orang menyorakinya dengan Lucy. Ia tak peduli saat Lucy didekatkan padanya. Ia seperti menganggap Lucy hanyalah angin lewat. Ia menjalani hidupnya bagaikan air yang tak berhenti mengalir saat ada batu di depan. Menganggap semua halangan dan cobaan adalah sesuatu yang hanya lewat, tanpa memedulikan seberapa besar halangan itu.

Ia begitu suka Natsu. Dulu, ia begitu membenci Natsu yang membuatnya dipasangkan dengan Natsu dan membuatnya malu setengah mati. Namun, lama kelamaan ia begitu menikmatinya. Sayangnya, Natsu tak seperti itu. Ia biasa saja – tak risih, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Ia tidak menolak saat Lucy dielu - elukan dengannya. Ia tak menolak saat semua orang menyorakinya dengan Lucy. Ia tak peduli.

Lucy sangat sangat menyukai Natsu. Tak peduli halangan sebesar apapun – bahkan Lisanna, si gadis kaya Monaco yang punya banyak algojo dan begitu menyukai Natsu sekalipun – Lucy akan tetap menyukai Natsu. Ia akan terus menyukai Natsu. Ia akan seperti Erza yang selalu setia pada Jellal dan seperti Levy yang terus memperjuangkan cintanya pada Gajeel sampai ia bisa meraihnya.

Namun, apa daya. Natsu tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Bahkan mengajaknya mengobrol dan berbasa basi saja tidak pernah. Lucy ingin sekali saja diperhatikan oleh Natsu. Bukan sebagai teman, tentunya.

Lucy ingin diperhatikan, ia ingin mendengar respon Natsu padanya. Ia sangat ingin, karena ia begitu mencintai Natsu.

**Kehangatan di Salju**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Special for Hina Heartfilia**

**Salju tak selamanya dingin dan buruk, ia dapat menghangat dan memberi kebaikan di suatu waktu. Di suatu waktu yang bahkan tak dapat kauduga dan kauterka. –NaLu– **

"Lucy... Natsu datang tuh~"

"Sapa dia, Lucy~"

"Lucy... kau benar benar suka ya, sama Natsu~"

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Ia tak dapat membantah perkataan dan ejekan teman temannya. Memang begitu, kan? Ia begitu menyukai Natsu meskipun perasaannya tak pernah ia sampaikan pada teman temannya dan tidak dibalas oleh Natsu. Dasar bodoh, menyatakan cinta saja tidak, bagaimana bisa Natsu tahu perasaanmu?

"Hei, Natsu. Sapa dong pacarmu. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ejek Levy.

Lucy mengharapkan respon khusus dari Natsu.

Namun, pemuda bermata hitam itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk dan menekuri bacaannya. Lucy kecewa. Ia benar benar mengharapkan pemuda itu sedikit bicara, berbasa basi dengannya. Ia begitu menyukai suara _baritone_ laki laki itu. Suaranya membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan melupakan segala galanya.

Oh, demi Tuhan. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai pemuda itu, yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara padanya? Ia benar benar jatuh dalam lubang cinta tanpa harapan.

* * *

Lucy memandangi langit langit. Ia begitu kesal pada kaki lemahnya yang langsung cidera saat berlari untuk pemanasan Ujian Praktik OR. Ugh, ini benar benar menyebalkan. Sendirian disini, tanpa bisa memandangi Natsu, pria bermata hitam yang selalu menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Lucy terus saja merengut dan memaki kakinya, sampai _sliding door_ UKS dibuka.

"Lucy, aku disuruh mengantarkanmu pulang. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanya Natsu dengan suara _cempreng_ datarnya.

Pulang? Dengan Natsu? Lucy membeku di tempat. Ia begitu senang bisa berdua dengan pujaan hatinya, tapi, hei, sebentar lagi ia akan ujian praktik OR! Siapa yang mau melewatkan hal itu? Ia tidak mau ujian praktik sendirian!

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Natsu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"I-iya," jawab Lucy cepat. Natsu tersenyum. Senyumnya... membuat Lucy meleleh seketika. Ia terus memandangi wajah _handsome_ Natsu, sampai akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Natsu.

'_Tangan yang hangat' _itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy pertama kali.

Diluar dugaan, Natsu menggendongnya ala bridal style, membuat Lucy _shock_. Tapi ia menikmatinya, menikmati kehangatan pelukan Natsu yang membuatnya mabuk kembali.

"Hei, Lucy, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Natsu datar sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ma-maaf. Rumahku masih sangat jauh, di apartement yang terletak di pinggir kota Fiore. Kalau sejauh itu, kau pasti akan terlambat sampai disekolah," jawab Lucy terbata bata.

"Hn. Kau tenang saja,"

Lucy menghirup dalam dalam udara di sekitarnya. Aroma _mint_ tercium dari tubuh pemuda di depannya. Aroma yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang, dan tak mampu memikirkan apapun selain pemuda itu. Ia mendengar suara _baritone_ samar dari depannya, tapi ia tak mampu mendengar lebih jelas akibat _Natsu effect _yang terjadi padanya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung pemuda itu. Ia merasa hangat – itu normal, Natsu adalah seorang pria atletis. Namun Lucy mengakui, rasa hangat yang ia rasakan lebih hangat dari normal. Sebegitu cintanyakah ia pada pemuda didepannya? Pemuda acuh tak acuh, tapi bisa sangat baik pada saat seperti ini?

"Saljunya turun. Kau bawa jaket?" tanya Natsu datar. Lucy menggeleng. Bodoh, Natsu menghadap depan, bagaimana bisa ia melihatmu menggeleng?

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, pakailah jaketku," jawab Natsu datar. Ia berhenti sebentar, melepas jaketnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Lucy.

Lucy menurut, memakainya. Ia dapat merasakan rasa hangat pada jaket itu, seolah olah Natsu memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, itu hanya seolah. Aroma mint juga tercium dari jaket itu – aroma parfum bercampur aroma tubuh Natsu yang membuatnya mabuk, sampai tak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Tch, sial. Hujan saljunya makin lebat saja. Kau mau menepi atau lanjut?" tanya Natsu datar. Lagi.

"A-aku mau menepi saja. Kalau lanjut, malah kau yang sakit," jawab Lucy cepat, berusaha menutupi _blushing_-nya.

Natsu membantu gadis blondie itu turun dari sepeda dengan cara yang sama – menggendongnya. Membuat Lucy _blushing_ setengah mati pada pemuda atletis tersebut.

Natsu mengamati gadis blondie itu. Tampaknya Lucy masih kedinginan, tubuhnya bergetar kecil – namun tak bisa mengelabui pandangannya. Natsu memeluk gadis itu, menghangatkannya namun juga membuat gadis blondie itu membeku.

"Natsu?"

"Kau kedinginan, kan? Diam saja. Kau akan hangat," jawab Natsu datar. Lucy _blushing_ kembali.

Natsu mengambil napas dalam dalam. Aroma vanilla yang harum tercium dari gadis dihadapannya. Gadis blondie di depannya ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ketika semua gadis sibuk meneriakkan namanya hanya Lucy yang duduk dan membaca bukunya. Ketika semua gadis sibuk membuatkannya cokelat valentine hanya Lucy yang mengucapkan "selamat valentine," langsung. Saat semua gadis bersorak waktu Natsu mendapat juara, hanya Lucy yang mengucapkan langsung kata, "selamat, ya,"

Gadis didepannya ini benar benar membuatnya tertarik. Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'suka'?

Mungkin, ya.

Ia adalah pemuda popular, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Lucy menyukainya.

"Lucy..."

"E-ehm?"

"Kalau aku bilang, 'aku menyukaimu', apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Natsu dengan datar.

"Eh?"

Lucy membeku. Natsu yang begitu ia cintai, sekarang menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Sungguh diluar dugaan. Natsu menempelkan dagunya di pundak Lucy. Kini Lucy dapat merasakan embusan napas Natsu yang hangat di kulitnya yang mulus dan seputih susu.

"A... aku akan bilang 'aku juga menyukaimu, Natsu' beg-begitu,"

Natsu menatap iris cokelat karamel Lucy dalam. Yang ditatap hanya _blushing_, sampai akhirnya Lucy berani menatap mata hitam Natsu yang sangat menawan itu. Mata yang mampu menghipnotisnya. Mata yang sangat sempurna bagi Lucy.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Natsu menempelkan bibirnya pada Lucy. Ia melumat bibir Lucy, meminta Lucy membuka mulutnya. Lucy menurutinya. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Natsu menjilati lidahnya dengan lembut. Awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan semakin panas dan ganas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Kupikir Lisanna akan menangis... hehehe,"

"Oh, Lisanna? Aku tak peduli,"

"Jangan begitu. Setidaknya Lisanna menyukaimu dengan tulus, kan?"

"Saljunya sudah tidak terlalu lebat lagi. Kau mau pulang?" tanya Natsu menampilkan senyumnya – bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Lucy adalah gadis pintar, ia tidak dapat ditipu semudah itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Natsu tidak menanggapi. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut pada Lucy. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Lucy meleleh melihatnya. Senyum Natsu kali ini bukan senyum hambar, senyum getir, senyum terpaksa, ataupun senyum kecil – melainkan senyum lebar yang mampu membuatnya meleleh.

"Ya. Aku juga ingin pulang," jawab Lucy tersenyum. Natsu tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Lucy menaiki sepedanya.

**FIN**

**One-shoot singkat yang aneh dan abal banget! -_-"**

**Akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat fic NaLu! XD XD XD XD *Tumpengan***

**Lalu, soal bagian Lucy cidera saat ujian praktik OR, itu karena saia sedang mengingat – ingat kekesalan saia saat ujian praktek OR yang jeblok jeblok waktu SD! Gara gara gurunya ngasih materi susah susah sih! *dendam kesumat* *curcol ga penting abaikan***

**Dan juga, soal Lisanna yang kusetting sebagai gadis Monaco, aku meniru Emilie de Rochefort a.k.a Lili dari fandom Tekken. Eh, tapi bener gak sih, kalo Lili itu dari Monaco? Aku taunya dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan minyak aja -,-**

**Lalu, untuk Hina Heartfilia, akhirnya bisa juga membuatkanmu fic! Eh, suka NaLu, kan? Gomen kalo fic-nya abal dan gj begini T^T review ya kalo gak suka nanti aku apus fic ini dengan penuh penyesalan (?) **

**Sekali lagi, gomen ya kalau fic ini sangat aneh dan abal banget. Ya, tolong review apa typo/kesalahan dari fic ini, agar saia bisa memperbaiki fic saia lain waktu, yah! =^^=**

**Arrigatou Gozaimasu, minna!**


End file.
